DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) Florida A&M University College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences (COPPS) proposes the establishment of a Center for the Study of Cardiovascular Diseases. The Center will bring together researchers focusing on various aspects of cardiovascular abnormalities in an interdisciplinary and synergistic approach, addressing some of the most significant health consequences in the minority population. The Center will be directed by a distinguished scientist and will be involved in the study and evaluation of cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying hypertension, cardiohypertrophy, and stroke. The specific aims of the proposal are to: 1) recruit a highly productive, established investigator who will provide the direction, momentum, training, and vision for the establishment of the Center for the Study of Cardiovascular Diseases; 2) develop a research team who will study various cellular and molecular mechanisms causing hypertension, cardiac hypertrophy, and stroke disorders; 3) establish the Center for the Study of Cardiovascular Diseases that will serve as the infrastructure for enhanced research and training in this area; 4) train graduate students and professional students in cardiovascular research; 5) enhance the graduate curriculum through the provision of instruction by scientists who are conducting cutting-edge research; 6) establish and augment links with other colleges and universities that will potentiate the career of the scientist selected to head this initiative, as well as enhance the research potential of all other researchers and students involved; position FAMU to become more competitive in the mainstream of biomedical research support from NIH and other public health service agencies; and 8) develop a detailed cardiovascular research plan that will address certain health consequences that disproportionately impact minorities.